Salvame
by pandavenzor
Summary: Los Reyes de Arendelle, firman un acuerdo con las Islas del Sur, en el cual su hija mayor se casaría con el príncipe mas joven al cumplir los 18 años. Nadie esperaba que la joven dominara el frío, tras un accidente vivió años en solitario hasta que un joven le robo el corazón , lastima que no era su prometido desde antes de nacer. Jelsa
1. ¿Cómo llegue a esto?

**Sálvame**

Cap.01

¿Cómo llegue a esto?

Estoy a caminando en el pasillo principal de la iglesia, vestida de blanco, acompañada de mi padre y al final del altar esta un hombre esperándome, la boda de ensueño, todo delicadamente adornado de blanco tul, incluso mis manos y las rosas del ramo que sostengo en ellas, pero hay un detalle, el hombre que me espera al final del pasillo, al cual mi padre me va a entregar no es al que amo.

Lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Cómo es que llegue a aceptar esta boda?

El hombre al que amo, debe de estar kilómetros lejos de aquí, ignorando que está sucediendo, aunque parezca absurdo, yo misma me encargue de eso.

-Elsa, relájate- ordeno en un susurro mi padre, apenas me había dado cuenta que esta rígida y con movimientos estáticos, espero que solo él lo haya notado.

Llegamos al final del pasillo, allí estaba el esperándome o mejor dicho a mi reino.

-Hans de las Islas del Sur-comenzó mi padre con su habitual solemnidad de rey-Hoy te entrego en santo matrimonio a la más grande de mis hijas y uno de mis grandes tesoros.

Poso una de mis manos cubierta con mis guantes blancos, sentí como por dentro mis manos empezaban a liberar hielo, pero Hans no pareció notarlo, gracias al cielo.

-Cuidare con mi vida este gran tesoro-contesto únicamente el príncipe tomando mi mano y girando hacia el altar.

Comenzaron los ritos eucarísticos, pero no era consiente realmente de que decía el sacerdote, no paraba de ver alrededor justo detrás de mí, estaba Mérida e Hippo*, seguidos de mis padres, Anna, los jefes de Berk, los de Corona, Rapunzel con Flynn* y otra gente que no identifique. Detrás de Hans estaban sus padres, o eso supuse y sus 12 hermanos mayores, en realidad solo encontré a 10, pero por lo que sabía 2 estaban en prisión en Corona.

-Hans príncipe de las Islas del Sur, ¿Aceptas a Elsa princesa de Arendelle como tu esposa, para amarla, respetarla y unificar sus reinos hasta que la muerte los separe?

"¿Qué ya había llegado esa parte?"

-Si, acepto

"Bien, tranquila Elsa, respira"

-Elsa princesa de Arendelle, ¿Aceptas a Hans príncipe de las Islas del Sur como tu futuro esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y unificar sus reinos hasta que la muerte los separe?

"¿Qué? La respuesta era obvia, no, no,no, no quería casarme con él, ¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto?

Claro Elsa ¿Olvidas todo lo que pasaste estos meses?

No podía contestar y menos sabiendo perfectamente todo lo que paso. Ojala hace 6 meses me hubiera reusado, ahora debo tomar una decisión"

Tome aire y valor, para dar mi respuesta definitiva…

**6 meses antes**


	2. Su llegada

**Sálvame**

Cap.02

Su llegada

Hola chic s, no tenía idea de cómo poner los comentarios para ser sincera, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, en cuanto a los asteriscos, es porque no estoy muy segura si así se escriben los nombres. Espero que les guste, y lo compartan sería un gran apoyo, les dejo el capítulo de 6 meses antes del anterior, que los disfruten.

**6 MESES ANTES…**

"_-Vamos Elsa salgamos a jugar- suplicaba Anna de 6 años- Jack y su hermana ya están fuera_

_-Vamos Anna_

_No fue necesario rogarle tanto a la pequeña Elsa de 9 años, pronto ambas hermanas se encontraban en el bosque jugando con sus amigos, el joven Jack, sobre salía entre las pequeñas, ya que tenía cerca de 17 años, con su cabello castaño idéntico al de su hermana de la misma edad que la princesa platinada, el cuarteto se divertía con las bolas de nieve, haciendo muñecos, incluso fueron a patinar a un lago que la pequeña Elsa congelo, ya que ese era su don de nacimiento, control la nieve y el hielo, pero algo con lo que no contaban, pues mientras patinaban la castaña tropezó en hielo delgado, las princesas salieron pronto del lago para no adelgazarlo más, a lados contrarios, Jack, trato de tranquilizar a su hermana, logro sacarla del hielo delgado pero, el hielo bajo él se rompió, Elsa en un intento de salvarlo lanzo un rayo de hielo, fue demasiado tarde para el joven, pero el rayo dio de golpe en la cabeza de su hermana, dejándola inconsciente.."_

Despierto sobresaltada de mi sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla, hace tiempo que no la tenía, reaccione y vi que mi cama empezaba a congelarse "contrólate Elsa, no lo dejes salir", repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza, hasta que el hielo deja de avanzar, pienso en mi pesadilla, fue el día del accidente, donde mi hermana casi muere, si nuestros padre no nos hubieran encontrado y llevado a Anna con los trolls, no sé si las cosas serían igual, también pienso en Jack, aquel joven que se comportaba como un niño, el dolor que debió haber sentido su madre al enterarse de lo ocurrido con su hijo, por lo que le habían comentado el rey y la reina les habían dado cobijo a cambio de que su hija no hablara nada sobre mi o mis poderes, desde entonces había vivido en total encierro tratando de controlarlos, cosa que no había ocurrido.

Y para perder más mi razón, hoy llegaba el hijo menor de las Islas del Sur, mi prometido como tratado de paz, lo más que sabía era que era el treceavo hijo del matrimonio, y que se llamaba Hans, lo mejor sería levantarme y prepárame para su llegada.

…

Justo a medio día mi padre vine a buscarme para que bajara a recibirlo, tomo valor y salo de mi habitación como hace 9 años no hago, no reunimos con mi madre y mi hermana en el vestíbulo principal, veo a Anna, había cambiado físicamente, pero conservaba sus pecas y esos ojos llenos de emoción que siempre la distinguieron, note algo inusual en su cabello, un mechón blanco con la nieve, no puedo evitar asustarme, es la evidencia de que soy un monstro, ella me sonríe tímidamente, gesto que respondo, pero no tenemos para más, un mozo anuncia la llegada del príncipe.

Hans, es pelirrojo con unas largas patillas, alto como mi padre, con hombros algo anchos y los ojos esmeraldas, sus rasgos son un cruce entre femeninos y masculinos, ya que su nariz era respingada y sus pómulos delicados, pero su barbilla era algo salida, a mis ojos era poco atractivo, será por lo menos 3 años mayor que yo, 22 es mi cuenta.

-Buenas tardes majestades-saludo haciendo una reverencia, pero yo tuve que apretar los labios para no reír a carcajadas, su voz no concordaba con su edad parecía la de un niño de 15 años, note que mi hermana también había reaccionado igual-Es un honor al fin conocer Arendelle

-Bienvenido príncipe Hans-correspondió mi padre, mientras yo luchaba con mi ataque de risa-Le presentó a mis hijas Elsa y Anna

Ambas hicimos una reverencia, en perfecta sincronía, después de tanto, como extrañaba a mi hermana.

-Princesa Elsa, me alegra conocerla- tomo una de mis manos enguantadas y la beso, me llamo la atención que el también el traía un par puestos, pero no le tome importancia-Debo decirle que es mucho más bella de lo que había pensado.

-Un gusto conocerle príncipe Hans- en cuanto soltó mi mano la retire de su alcance, no me gustaba que la gente me tocara, para evitar un silencio incomodo mi madre nos guio al comedor.

La comida trascurría entre ideas triviales de mis padres porque participara en su conversación con el príncipe, me comportaba fría con total intención, no quería que ocurriera otro accidente, pero cuando Anna empezó con sus ocurrencias me fue imposible no seguirle la corriente. Creo que mis padres e incluso la misma Anna se sorprendieron de mi cambio de actitud.

-Elsa- me llamo mi padre cuando Anna y yo estábamos diciendo otra tontería más- ¿Por qué no vas con el príncipe Hans a dar un paseo por los jardines?

-Solo Hans- corrigió él- no son necesarias las formalidades

Eso era un claro, "compórtense". ¿Pero cómo quería que saliera al jardín, y si perdía el control? "Tranquilízate Elsa" me ordeno, asiento levemente, Hans reacciona instantáneamente, retira mi silla y ofrece su mano para ayudarme a retirarme de la mesa, la cual rechazo con la toda la educación posible.

Salimos y una brisa de aire fresca nos recibió.

-¿No tienes frio majestad?- pregunta el analizándome, lo volteo a ver incrédula, el lleva puesto su abrigo de piel, veo el paisaje tras de él y veo la suave nieve posada en los árboles, era invierno, veo mi atuendo traigo un vestido azul claro mate, manga larga, pero ligero para esta época.

-Lo lamento olvide mi capa- respondo de inmediato, una mucama me escucha y la trae lo más rápido que puede, junto con un grueso abrigo, el cual rechazo y me ajusto la capa que me había traído.

-Majestad, se va a helar- insiste la mujer, le hago seña de que se retire y empiezo mi paseo con Hans.

…

Hablamos de trivialidades, hasta que una duda que abrumaba mi mente sale sin mi permiso.

-Y dime Hans ¿Por qué tus padres comprometieron al menor de sus hijos, en lugar del primogénito como se acostumbra?-apenas me doy cuenta que sonó como acusación reitero-Disculpa, no era mi intención.

-No hay problema Elsa- responde sonriendo- Veras, cuando se atacó Arendelle, el segundo de mis hermanos falleció…

-Lo siento- no pude evitar interrumpir

-No importa- continua él- Mi hermano mayor ya se había casado, y los trillizos, que eran los siguientes, tenía otras aspiraciones, por esa época fue cuando se hizo el tratado, mi madre estaba esperando, por lo que fue lo más práctico, pero nacieron gemelos, eso complico las cosas, tiempo después mi madre se embarazo de nuevo, pero él se enamoró de una joven y huyo de casa cuando mi madre esperaba a su octavo hijo, esta vez, nacieron cuates, rebeldes desde pequeños, mi padre ya no quería más hijos, pero aun así mi madre se las ingenio, y volvió a preñarse, cuates de nuevo, pero ellos se convirtieron en soldados, y al final yo, todos mis hermanos desertaron el tratado-hace una pausa, y continua- Mi reino no podría soportar una guerra contra Arendelle, pero el primogénito ya se había casado, y no podían comprometer solo a uno de una tercia o dúo inseparable, por eso el trato fue el menor de los príncipes con la primogénita

Me quede sorprendida con su relato, pero había cosas que no terminaban de encajar, lo investigaría luego en la biblioteca, por el momento, solo paseamos un rato más y después volvimos a palacio.


	3. ¿Qué ocurre?

**Sálvame**

Cap.03

¿Qué ocurre?

Hola chico(a) s, tratare de subir un capitulo semanal, en los fines de la misma, les agradezco que estén al pendiente, en cuanto a sus comentarios, enserio me alegraron el día, por cierto Nastinka, yo estoy muy convencida de que los ladrones de Corona son hermanos de Hans, o por lo menos, Disney uso el mismo molde con el: D. Bien les dejo con este tercer capítulo, que en lo personal, es bastante raro: D.

* * *

><p>Por la noche trato de ir a la biblioteca, para investigar más sobre lo que me conto Hans, ya que mi mente no deja de pensar en los errores de su historia," ¿Acaso me miente? ".<p>

Antes de llegar a mi objetivo mi padre me intercepta, al cuestiona mi destino, el cual dejo sin especificar, no quiero que piense que busco una excusa para no casarme.

En el camino, me hace preguntas de mi día con el príncipe, respondo vagamente, ya que no quiero que mi padre se entere de mi incertidumbre. Al fin llegamos a la biblioteca, dudo sobre entra o no, mi padre lo nota

-Elsa- me hace salir de mis pensamientos, su rostro se asevera-¿Porque querías venir a la biblioteca tan noche?

"Espera, ¿Cómo lo supo?, Claro Elsa, eres demasiado obvia"

-Solo quería…- pienso en una buena excusa, podría decir la de quería un libro pero eso sería obviamente una mentira, asique opto por decir, la mitad de la verdad- quería averiguar que ocurrió en la guerra con Las Islas del Sur

Su rostro se ablanda, no puedo creerlo, me creyó, pero casi de inmediato me hizo retractarme, el personalmente me contó la historia, aparentemente no hubo como se dice una guerra en sí, solo una pequeña disputa en el área económica-territorial, que prudentemente fue frenada, para no causar una guerra innecesaria.

"Ding Dong, Hans mintió, el segundo hermano no pudo morir en la guerra con Arendelle, pero que no ocurrió, ¿Qué más oculta el príncipe?"

Esos pensamientos me acompañaron gran parte de la noche, hasta que al fin dormí.

…

Hace 2 días de la llegada de Hans, desde que mi encierro fue levantado, pero en los cuales no he podido averiguar nada, siempre que trato de hacerlo soy detenida por uno de mis padres, ¿qué es lo que no quieren que sepa?

Mientras desayuno, mi padre nos dice que los "príncipes", (¿Mi padre usa comillas al hablar? Eso es serio), de Berk* vendrá de visita, como un requisito de los reyes de un nuevo acuerdo.

"Justo lo que faltaba" siento como el hielo y la nieve llenan mi guante, me retiro a mi habitación lo más adecamente posible.

Llego a mi habitación, trato de serenarme, pero el frio se empieza a extender, oigo el crujir de la ventana, alzo la vista pero lo que veo no es posible, unos ojos azules como el mismo hielo que creo ligeramente escondidos bajo un cabello blanco como la nieve, inmediatamente retiro mi vista, al volver a mirar no hay nada, pero mi hielo se ha controlado, cambio mis gantes, ya que los que tenía han quedado inutilizables.

Considero ir a la biblioteca, pero desisto mis padres aun estarían alerta, decidí que esta tarde, hasta la llagada de los príncipes de Berk, me quedaría encerrada gratando de controlarme.

…

Oigo que me hablan para recibir a los enviados de Berk, pero lo que veo al entrar al salón no podría ser lo más inusual que podía haber visto.

Él era más o menos de la altura de Hans, pero su complexión era delgada pero trabajada como la de un campesino que trabaja la tierra o un herrero en sus inicios, el cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros, de hecho distinguí que tenía mechones trenzados, sus ojos eran verdes como el bosque, pero lo más extraño que distingo es su vestimenta, iba como en una armadura color negro, pero se veía más ligera y manejable que estas, también distingo que le falta una pierna y en su lugar hay una especie de barra de metal.

Ella tenía un rebelde cabello pelirrojo, pero mucho más intenso que el de mi prometido, sus ojos eran de color cyran, de complexión delgada como la mía, pero se veía que pasaba tiempo fuera por los rasguños que distingo en sus manos, era un poco más baja que él, pero su vestimenta consistía en un simpe vestido de manga larga, ambos rondaban los 20.

-Príncipe Hiccup, princesa Mérida- llamo la atención de los jóvenes, mientras yo me acercaba- Les presento a mi hija la princesa Elsa de Arendelle

Ambos hicieron reverencia, correspondí de inmediato, de manera un tanto torpe. Pero nadie se dio cuenta.

-Soy Hiccup- se presenta, su voz si era correspondiente a su edad un tanto gruesa pero no mucho- amm príncipe de Berk y mi esposa Mérida, princesa de Berk y Escocia.

"Okey, también tengo que investigar de eso, si me llego acercar a la biblioteca"

-Elsa- correspondí- princesa de Arendelle, un gusto tenerlos como invitados.

…Por la tarde mi padre insiste en que acompañe a Hans a pasear, pero le comento que sería mejor idea hacerlo con los nuevos invitados y Anna, se ve que va a negarse, pero accede cuando ella aparece de la nada saltando de emoción.

Al pasar me doy cuenta que son muy agradables, aunque ellos también se sorprenden de mi resistencia al frio. Hiccup, me cuenta como es su jerarquía, son vikingos, por lo tanto tiene jefe y no rey, pero él es el siguiente en serlo, por lo cual podría decirse que es un príncipe, y Mérida es originaria de Escocia, de hecho la princesa, así que eso explica sus títulos. Pregunto sobre el trato con mis padres, me sorprende enterarme que Arendelle es un punto militar codiciado en caso de guerra, además de excelentes soldados, por lo cual era mejor tenerlo de aliado. Justo iba a preguntar más sobre eso cuando mi hermana nos dijo que dejáramos de hablar de eso, porque ella declaraba la guerra con bolas de nieve iniciada.

Las bolas de nieve no se hicieron esperar, pero al esconderme tras un árbol para evitar una, vuelvo a ver los mismos ojos azules con cabellara blanca que en la tarde, pero me doy cuenta que pertenecen a un muchacho casi de mi edad, trae un traje de campesino, reparo en sus fracciones y lo que deduzco, me hace sentir desquiciada, es Jack, el mismo que cayó en el lago hace tanto, es imposible, salgo corriendo sin dar ninguna explicación, esto no debe de estar ocurriendo.

Llego alterada a mi habitación, como esperaba el hielo empieza a hacer presencia, pero ahora más fuerte que nunca, puedo escuchar a Hiccup, Mérida e incluso Anna tocar mi puerta preguntado la razón de mi huida, pero no respondo.

"¿Acaso era un fantasma?, Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿Por qué se me aparecía?"

Recuerdo la apariencia, de lo que yo pienso es un fantasma, alto como Hiccup, con una cara de asombro eso era seguro, con esos hipnotizantes ojos azules, y ese inusual cabello blanco, delgado pero, al igual que el recién llegado, formado, tal vez por hacer labores pesadas, su nariz es algo ancha, pero proporcional a su cara, comparo ese recuerdo con el de mi compañero de infancia, y lo que descubro enserio me hace perder el control, a excepción del cabello blanco y los ojos azules, eran idénticos, ¿podrían ser el mismo?, eso era imposible, él estaba muerto.

Caigo rendida, el sol de la mañana me despierta, mi cuarto es un iglú, literalmente, está cubierto de hielo, trato de serenarme, apenas lo consigo, me dirijo a desayunar, le comento a mi padre el estado de mi habitación cuando nos encontramos, solos de inmediato se hace cargo, me "pide", ya que sonó más a una orden que pasee con Hans, pero su plática se vuelve aburrida después de un tiempo, descubro que odia los climas fríos, prefiere el verano, también le molesta leer, cosa que yo amo, claro que estando encerrada era una de mis mayores distracciones.

Llego a la simple pero obvia conclusión, mi prometido y yo somos incompatibles, alzo la vista y lo vuelvo a ver al "espíritu" de Jack, jugando entre los arboles haciendo nevar.

"¿Qué ocurre conmigo acaso estoy enloqueciendo?, ¿acaso mi encierro me está provocando alucinaciones?"

Hans, me hace volver al castillo, porque odia las nevadas, no me opongo, enserio, estoy poniendo en tela de juicio mi salud mental…

* * *

><p>Unico *, no sé si así se escriba, pero bueno, si no es así, les agradecería si me dicen la forma correcta.<p>

Pensé en poner continuara, pero no sé si quedaría bien, hasta la próxima semana, con el nuevo capítulo.


	4. Mentirosos

**Sálvame**

Cap.04

Mentirosos

Hola chico(a) s, aquí está el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic, es muy probable que la próxima semana no suba videos ya que saldré de la ciudad por estas fiestas, pero es muy probable que o suba un capitulo mañana antes de salir o 2 capítulos cuando vuelva para compensar. Bien los dejo con este capítulo que espero y les guste.

* * *

><p>Paso gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, la imagen del peliblanco aun ronda mi mente cuando consigo dormir.<p>

Por la mañana trato de serenarme, todo trascurre de manera normal, sin visitas de mis alucinaciones, converso un poco con Hiccup, que aparentemente prefiere su apodo Hippo, claro que era imposible darse cuenta ya que Mérida le dice "cariño", "tonto", o algún otro apodo, ella estaba ayudando a mi hermana con unas "cosas especiales que no deberíamos de ver", según ella, tal vez obsequios.

Mi acompañante me pide que le acompañe a la biblioteca, acepto inmediatamente, casi estando dentro el radar de mi padre nos detectó y él nos detuvo, esta vez Hippo hablo.

-Disculpen muchachos ¿a dónde se dirigirán?- dijo mi padre una vez que nos tuvo de frente

-A la biblioteca señor- respondió mi acompañante, sin mucho rodeo, pero la mirada de mi padre exigía más aclaraciones –Quería ver si encontraba un libro para leer por las noches.

-Bien pudo haberlo pedido- me miro de forma seca, como diciendo "¿Porque no me dijiste?"-Elsa podría haberte prestado uno-ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos- Los trasladamos todos a su habitación porque a ella le fascina leer-oficialmente no querían que entráramos a la biblioteca

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación, en el camino nos encontramos a Mérida y Ana, la última salto de alegría cuando le decimos nuestro destino pero la pelirroja me vio recelosa, pero su esposo inmediatamente la tomo por la cintura, ella sonríe todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, dudo un segundo si dejarlos pasar o no, al ver hacia ellos puedo ver que Mérida tiene cara de "necesito hablar contigo", eso me hace decidir dejarlos pasar.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando entraron, duramos un rato platicando vagamente, mientras Hippo inspeccionaba los libros, pero su forma de entrar a la conversación, la convirtió en algo un tanto mas serio.

-Elsa-llama desde mi librero- Estoy de acuerdo que te guste leer y eso, pero dime que no has leído todo lo que hay aquí.

-Pues…- dijo viendo el librero, no es muy pequeño que digamos, abarca una pared completa de mi habitación, que no es muy pequeña, lo pienso por unos momentos,

"Mentir sobre que no lo hecho, pero Anna de seguro diría algo sobre el tiempo que estuve encerrada o decir la verdad y explicar mi encierro"-Si, creo que incluso repetí

-Pero te tomaría años de prácticamente solo leer

-Lo sé- dijo tomando suspirando, esto es muy incómodo- así fue.

Mérida nota mi incomodidad y cambia el tema enseguida

-Y ¿Por qué venimos por un libro a tu habitación en lugar de la biblioteca?

-El rey no nos dejó entrar- responde su esposo secamente- dijo que todos los libros de lectura estaban aquí

-Si-dijo vagamente- a mí tampoco me deja entrar, no se la razón

-Eso es fácil- suelta Anna repentinamente, todos la volteamos a ver, animándola a que continúe- Desde hace años solo los reyes entran, según porque allí pueden analizar mejor los tratados y encontrar clausulas ocultas- toma un respiro, y nos hace una seña para que nos acerquemos- y solo conocerlas ellos y poderlas manejar según la situación.

Nos dejó sorprendidos su explicación, eso explicaba porque no dejaron entrar a Hippo, pero no porque no me dejan entrar a mí. Un pensamiento fugaz llega a mi mente "¿Y si en el tratado con Las Islas del Sur hay algo que me libere del compromiso?"

-Tengo que entrar- suelto de repente, todos me miran-Quiero leer el tratado que me obliga a casarme

-Te ayudaremos- responden al unísono Mérida e Hippo, ella continua- para eso somos los amigos

Le sonrió, era verdad en tan poco tiempo ya los podía considerar amigos, nos quedamos varias horas ingeniando un plan para entrar, hasta que tengo que salir para dar mi paseo con Hans, pero mi mente estaba aun dentro del castillo.

….

Por la noche todos estábamos listos, Mérida era la distracción, se acercó a la puerta y mi padre apareció, "¿Acaso hacia guardia?", ella invento algo, a los pocos minutos Anna fue para alejar a mi padre de allí, cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, mi amigo y yo nos acercamos él se quedó a hacer guardia por si regresaba, tomo valor y entro.

No me tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el documento, el cual rezaba:

_Tratado de paz entre Arendelle y Las Islas del Sur_

_Por medio del presente queda pactado el cese de hostilidades de los reinos Arendelle y Las Islas del Sur._

_Como parte del tratado la primogénita del reino Arendelle se casara con el príncipe de Las Islas del Sur que más acerque a su edad, dada la situación que el primogénito de este reino ya está casado y la princesa de Arendelle aún no llega a este mundo._

_El matrimonio se celebrara una vez que la princesa cumpla 18 años, si es que el príncipe en cuestión logra cautivar su corazón como es debido, en caso contrario, ambos reinos tienen el derecho a declarar guerra, pero si la condición es cumplida ambos reinos podrán hacer una fusión si así se desea._

_En caso de que Arendelle no proporcione una heredera se ajustara el contrato, para que el cese de hostilidades cese_

Debajo la firma de mis padre y los de Hans, todo paso muy rápido por mi mente "Hans me había mentido, no era mi prometido por ser el menor si no porque era el que más le llegaba mis 18, mis padre también me ocultaron que si no me casaba podría haber guerra, pero ¿Poner como condición que él me conquiste?, era demasiado, no había forma de librarme de esto, todos eran unos mentirosos"

-Elsa- escuche la voz de mi amigo, pero al notar su cara de susto, me di cuenta que alrededor de mí se congelaba, no espero que reaccione, huyo hacia afuera necesitaba, respirar, pensar en todo lo que había descubierto, controlarme, caigo al pie de un pino cubierto de nieve, lloro para liberarme, todo a mi alrededor se congela nuevamente

-Esa muchacha- oigo una voz masculina, levanto la vista levemente, era Jack- está helando todo a su alrededor- se refería a mí, pero ¿porque no me hablaba frente?

-¿Jack?- llamo tímidamente, si es una alucinación mía, debería de hablar de frente ¿no?

-¿Puedes verme?

-Sí, ¿eres una alucinación?

-No,- le veo realmente emocionado- soy el espíritu del invierno

-Tiene sentido que seas un espíritu- dijo sin pensar- yo estuve en tu muerte

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

><p>En lo personal me gusto, espero que a ustedes también, creo que subiré 2 capitulos dentro de 15 dias, porque la próxima semna, no podre subir por lo que explico arriba, ¡FELICES FIESTAS!, espero que cumplan sus deseos, ojala que santa les traiga lo que le pidieron, nos vemos hasta después de navidad chic(a)s<p> 


	5. Verdades

**Sálvame**

Cap.05

Verdades

Hola chico(a) s, no andaba muerta, andaba de parranda, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien, bien como les hice esperar aquí está el capítulo 5, tal vez el viernes suba el 6, disfruten.

* * *

><p>-Tiene sentido que seas un espíritu-digo sin pensar- yo estuve en tu muerte<p>

-¡¿Qué?!

"Genial Elsa eres excelente para dar malas noticias" pienso al ver su reacción, aunque debo admitirlo es muy divertida que no logro suprimir una carcajada

-Oye-me llama haciéndome callar-no es divertido, dices que –vi cómo se ponía nervioso, casi vuelvo a reír, me contengo- ¿Tú me conoces?

-Si- respondo sin vacilar, enserio se ve consternado- eres Jack, te conocí cuando tenía 8

-Dijiste que estuviste cuando morí- se me abalanza encima, ¿Quién olvida el día que muere?- dime que ocurrió, quien soy-Me consterno con su actitud, enserio no recordaba nada o mi imaginación me estaba dando una mala pasada, noto mi vacilación por lo que tuvo que agregar algo mas-Mira hace años la luna me dijo que era Jack Frost y que tenía que llevar el invierno, únicamente no recuerdo nada antes de eso

Esas palabras me hicieron decidirme, dudo que mi mente haya creado una alucinación con tan buenos argumentos, tomo aire y le digo el episodio que me a atormentado por 9 años y que era lo que sabía de su familia después de ello, evitando contar lo de mis poderes, era mmi secreto él se mantiene atento y quieto, aunque noto que le cuesta mucho trabajo, así era el Jack que conocí, imperactivo.

-¿Es todo lo que sabes?- dice cuando ve que no agrego más, asiento levemente-¡Entonces es probable que me vean!

-¿Qué te vean?- esto se está poniendo peliagudo-¿Cómo está eso, si eres un espíritu?

-Escucha- me contesta, su rostro esta peligrosamente cerca del mío-Soy el espíritu del invierno, y me encanta jugar, si alguien cree en mi me pueden ver, como tu

De repente me tenía sujeta de la cintura, volábamos por encima de los arboles nevados, era mágico el paisaje, pero ¡Volábamos, vamos a morir!, me abrase a él por miedo a una caída

-Bájame- le digo, enserio el peor de los problemas no era la caída. Era que alguien viera a la princesa de Arendelle flotando

-¿Por qué majestad?- me contesta, sonriendo," Es muy guapo, Elsa concéntrate" pienso inevitablemente- Es divertido, espera tu estas viva

Dicho eso me baja, se dio cuenta que a mi si me podían ver

-Y- dijo una vez que mi pies tocan el suelo-¿Sabes porque te puedo ver?

-No se- dice muy despreocupado- tu deberías saberlo, princesa

-Nunca había oído- le contesto tomando valor- de Jack Frost, como es posible que crea en ti

-Tal vez no en Jack Frost- contesta un tanto ofendido- tal vez extrañas jugar con Jack -eso era verdad, cada día que paso, deseaba poder jugar con mi hermana como antes pero sabía que no era posible- Ahora dime ¿Por qué cuando te encontré todo a tu alrededor se volvía hielo?

-Pues-"¿Podría contárselo? Si Elsa,¿ quién mejor que alguien que hace lo mismo que tú?- Puedo controlar el hielo y la nieve

-¿Enserio?- se emociona ante mis palabras- Quiero verlo

-No puedo- me asusto ante su petición- herí a mi hermana el día de tu muerte, he tratado de controlarme pero no puedo

-Tranquila majestad- dice como si no tuviera importancia, en eso distingo unas figuras humanas, se aproximan más y distingo a Hans, mi padre e Hippo, la rabia me empieza a invadir al recordar la razón por la que salí del palacio, les ignoro, distingo que me dicen que llevan la noche entera buscándome, "¿En qué momento amaneció?", y cosas por el estilo, me encierro en mi habitación, no quiero ver a nadie.

…..

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, estoy en mi habitación, todos pasan a tocarme la puerta pidiéndome que les explique pero me niego, nadie entendería, de repente escucho como alguien irrumpe en mi habitación, que tiene partes con escarcha, es Hans

Largo- le digo sin mirar- no quiero hablar con nadie

Yo no vengo a hablar- dice con una voz fría que nunca había escuchado en él, lo cual me asusta- Hablar significaría que tú me contestaras, solo vengo a advertirte- siguió estaba demasiado cerca de mí, podía ver la maldad en sus ojos, y sentir el veneno de sus palabras- que no tolerare ese comportamiento,-¿Quién se creía este tipo?- soy tu prometido y futuro rey, y no pondrás en riesgo eso por tu comportamiento infantil- Dijo tratando de tomarme por la barbilla lo cual no permití- ¿Entendiste princesa Elsa de Arendelle?

Largo

Esta vez obedeció y se fue, esa era la verdadera cara del príncipe de las Islas del Sur, lo que había hecho que no confiara en él, solo quería casarse para unificar los reinos, el conocía el tratado, sabía que no me podía negar sin consecuencias graves. Me derrumbo haciendo de mi alrededor un iglú, así es como me quedo dormida sintiendo mi impotencia.

….

Paso 2 días encerrada en mi habitación, mi padre me visita una vez únicamente solo para comprobar que conozco el tratado y se despide, nadie más entra, a excepción de la bandeja de la comida.

Oigo un ruido que perturba mi soledad, tiemblo pensando en que podría ser el, pero mi corazón se tranquiliza al notar que es…. Jack

-Majestad- dice el sonriendo- la he estado buscando

-Largo- digo, aunque siento temor de que me deje sola, "¿Por qué?"

-No majestad- dice acercándose- usted es l única persona que puede verme, así que hasta que pase el invierno no lo hare, ordenes de la luna

- ¿Y tu familia?

-Superaron mi muerte- dice como si nada- son felices, eso es suficiente para mí- me mira, unas lágrimas traicioneras ruedan por mis mejillas- no llores- de la nada me abraza y eso me basta, me echó a llorar en sus brazos, le cuento como me siento, y lo que paso con Hans, mi padre, y el escucha, pacientemente- Sabes- dice cuando termino de llorar-Necesitas una guerra de nieve

-Jack no controlo..

Me calla poniendo su dedo en mis labios

Yo te enseño- dice haciendo montos de nieve- no tengas miedo

Eso me basta para confiar, al fin después de tanto, no temo de mi, ni de mis poderes.

* * *

><p>Soy buena persona, el viernes subo el otro capítulo, sé que este estuvo algo corto, entiendo, así que el capítulo del viernes será algo más extenso.<p> 


	6. Sentimientos

**Sálvame**

Cap.06

Sentimientos

Hola chico(a) s, lo siento por no subir capitulo el viernes, pero por motivos personales, no estuve en mi casa y obviamente no llevaba mi computadora, no pude pedir ninguna, y así un millón de razones, acabo de hecho de llegar y me puse a escribir, así que si será un poco corto porque solo tenía algunas cosas, los quiero discúlpenme, pero ammm abajo les dejare un adelanto del capítulo 7, por lo mientras disfruten el capítulo 6

* * *

><p>Nunca estuve tan cerca de controlar mis poderes, de aceptarlos como algo de mí, como cuando Jack me empezó a ayudar con ellos, todos las noches desde el día en que le conté quien era, me visitaba tratando de que yo perdiera mi miedo, el cual parecía no afectarme cuando estaba a su lado, con Hippo y Mérida, las cosas se habían arreglado, pero no les conté lo que encontré en el tratado, pensé en contarles lo que me dijo Hans, pero no quería que sintieran lastima por mí, sospecharon pero no insistieron, cosa que agradecí enormemente.<p>

A los que trate de decirles si fue a mis padres, sin embargo, ellos conocían mejor que yo ese tratado, por lo cual me explicaron que a pesar de que estábamos militarmente preparados para una guerra, eso daría de que hablar, y que la unificación de los reinos solo se realizaría cuando nos convirtiéramos en rey y reina, lo cual no sucedería a menos que ellos murieran o lo dijeran, de igual forma una guerra aunque es palpable si se cancela la boda, tiene que ser declarada y que dudaba que Las Islas del Sur quisieran arriesgarse, "Ellos no, pero Hans sí", pensé en eso último.

Anna estaba bastante emocionada con la boda, siempre daba su opinión, lo cual enserio agradecí, ya que yo simplemente no tenía ganas, y realmente nada me convencía, por un segundo me imagine como seria si mi boda fuera con otra persona, de inmediato la imagen de Jack me vino a la mente, esperándome al final del pasillo de la iglesia… "Elsa, deja de pensar tonterías, él murió hace años" me reprendo mentalmente, es la verdad, el murió es un espíritu.

En cuanto a Hans, me inspiraba miedo pero no se lo dejaba ver, pero lo evitaba lo más podía, me daba asco de solo pensar en él y de su verdadero yo.

Y de solo pensar que cada día que pasaba el lapso de 6 meses después de mis 18 años, para prepararla boda, se hacía más corto, solo quedaban 3 meses 2 semanas, y el tiempo no daba tregua. Y parecía que cada vez era más rápido, y solo eso me producía tal temor que aún era incapaz de controlar mis poderes sin Jack a mi lado.

….

"¿Es posible en los meses que hemos pasado juntos me haya enamorado de Jack Frost? Claro que no Elsa o ¿si?"

Es el primer pensamiento que aparece en mi mente al despertar, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, era yo a lado de Jack y casi nos besábamos.

Hoy se iban mis amigos a su reino, volverían para la boda con su padres, junto con mis tíos de Corona, y mis futuros suegros, bajo a despedirme de ellos.

-Mérida- le llamo una vez cerca- que les vaya bien- ella trata de abrazarme pero no la dejo, ella entiende- Hippo, cuídala

Ambos sonríen con melancolía, Anna los abraza por mí, disculpándose, el resto del día, vemos más preparativos de la boda, solo faltaban 2 semanas.

….

A una semana de la boda no enteramos que mi prima la princesa de Corona ha aparecido, y que vendrá ese día acompañada de sus padres y su prometido, porque quiere salir como dama al lado de mi hermana.

Bajo a recibirlos junto con los demás. Hans se postra a mi lado a pesar de que alejo él se acerca más, mi tía se parece mucho a mi padre, con sus ojos avellana y castaños, mi tío es un tanto más serio castaño igual, mi prima es hermosa, ojos verdes al igual que su padre, castaña con su pelo muy corto, y los que supongo es su prometido también castaño algo simpático.

Pasamos al comedor y otra vez mi prometido trata de sentarse al lado mío, a pesar de que Anna trata de ayudarme a evitarlo no lo logramos, durante la comida me entero que ella se llama Rapunzel y el Flynn, son bastante simpáticos y divertidos, inmediatamente Anna se une a las bromas, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Al terminar me excuso, hace días que Jack no venía a verme y eso me deprimía, además de que el invierno se había ido.

Rapunzel me intercepta a punto de subir las escaleras, era hora de ver los vestidos.

…

Por la noche Jack viene a verme, me abalanzo sobre el y le abrazo, lo había extrañado.

¿Qué paso majestad?- dice estrechándome más fuerte-¿Has superado tu miedo al contacto físico?

¿Qué?- le contesto dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho, nunca dejaba que nadie me tocara, me separo de inmediato- lo siento

No importa- me dice acercándose más a mí- Y dime majestad ¿cómo sobreviviste sin tu maestro?

Calla Jack- le dijo retirándome-eres un presumido, he estado viendo los preparativos de la boda

Ha- dice con una sonrisa triste- Elsa ¿Lo harás?

Si- le contesto, realmente triste

Elsa- dice serio acercándose cada vez más a mí- tengo que decirte esto, nunca había sentido esto por nadie- me acerca más tomando me por la cintura pero yo estaba perdida en sus ojos azules- ni cuando estaba vivo, Elsa te amo- reacciono, esas palabras emocionaron mi corazón, yo también sentía algo por él," ¿Seria amor?"

Jack…- alcanzo a decir antes de sentir sus labios contra los míos, era único, suaves, nos separamos por falta de aire- Jack, lo siento-Me suelto a llorar en sus brazos, el me acerca mas en forma posesiva- No puede ser, me caso en una semana

Pero no lo amas- dice acercándome más- me amas a mí, lo sentí cuando te bese

Jack- dijo tratando de separarme- no puede ser

¿Porque?

Jack- le dijo tomando valor, no quería herirlo, pero no había otra manera- tu moriste, y yo vivo, quiero que te vayas- trato de reprimir las lágrimas, él había soltado su agarre, sabía que lo había lastimado demasiado- no vuelvas, nunca.

Si así lo quiere su majestad- dijo saltándome, casi me aventó lejos, pude ver que lloraba- me voy para no afectar su boda, majestad

Sale de mi habitación por la ventana, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, el hielo se expande, lloro hasta quedar dormida. "Jack también te amo", susurro entre sueños.

* * *

><p>Ya se soy mala aquí está el adelanto<p>

Adelanto

-Hija- dice mi padre horas antes de la boda- sé que debí darte oportunidad de escoger hacer meses, así que- suspira- hable con los reyes de las Islas del Sur

-¿Para qué?

-Logre que- vuelve a suspirar, eso es serio- cuando se casen, si no logran llevarse bien o no funcionan, podrás pedir la anulación sin guerra

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar casada?

-6 meses

Asiento


	7. Decisiones

**Sálvame**

Cap.07

Decisiones

Hola chico(a) s, lo siento por no subir capitulo, estuve ocupada, pensé en ponerlo el fin de semana pero saldré y no creo poder llevarme mi computadora, así que aquí les dejo el capítulo 07, disfruten

* * *

><p>Los días después de que se fue me las paso como alma en pena, el miedo volvía haciendo estragos mi control, no podía acercarme a nadie, mi hermana entendió rápidamente que volvía a mi encierro auto-impuesto, aun así trato de evitar que lo hiciera, algo que no consigue, Rapunzel la anima diciéndole que son los nervios de novia, era cierto me casaba en 2 días, con Hans, al parecer lo invoque porque llamo a mi puerta, no espera respuesta y entra, inmediatamente me alego de él, aun así si logra sujetarme.<p>

-Princesa- dice con el mismo tono frió que antes-Pensé que había quedado claro- continua acercándome a su rostro, distorsionado por la ira-Que no me gustaba tu actitud infantil

Sentí la furia subir a mi cabeza, trato de contenerme, pero no puedo, la escarcha me empieza a rodear pero él no se da cuenta, porque yo había empezado a hablar

-¿A que llama actitud infantil, príncipe Hans?

-Muy valiente- dice ligeramente sorprendido, cambia rápidamente su agarre a mis hombros, lastimándome, me duele, pero no le daré esa satisfacción- No quiero que a mi lado gobierne alguien que por cualquier motivo se esconda- me apretó más, "Esto me dejara marca"*- Así que saldrás a pasear ahora mismo conmigo,- me arroja lejos de él y me examina con la vista- Arréglate, te espero afuera, hace un excelente día de verano

Cuando salió del cuarto, corro hacia mi tocador, tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados, revise mis hombros, pero no había marcas, por suerte, tengo miedo de salir, porque sabía que ese monstruo me estaba esperando, pero no tenía opción, "Ojala, Jack viniera y me sacara volando por la ventana, que cosas piensas Elsa", me resigno y salgo, pero parece que mis deseos son escuchados porque mi madre me lleva para los últimos ajuste del vestido, por primera vez voy feliz a probármelo.

….

"_Estoy a punto de casarme, pero todo es distinto, todos los invitados tienen una mirada de súplica, una que grita no lo hagas, pero todo está decidido, llego al altar, Hans me recibe, fingiendo ser el príncipe perfecto, pero su mirada cambia, es una llena de soberbia_

_-De haber sabido- me dice con esa voz fría- Ahora, solo yo gobernare- no entiendo mucho, pero todo se aclara cuando veo que en mi camino, todo se había convertido en hielo-¡Apréndanla, nos condenó al invierno eterno!_

Me despierto sobresaltada, tenía miedo, realmente de todo lo que pudiera pasar, pude oír como iban preparando todo para mañana el gran día, hoy llegarían mis amigos, y mis futuros suegros, mañana los reino vecinos, no tenía ánimos de nada, así que decidí no salir, por suerte nadie irrumpió en mi habitación, consideraron que era debido a que estaba nerviosa por mañana, oigo las conversaciones atreves de la puerta y me entero que Hans y su familia están en el ala opuesta a la mía, por lo menos dormiría tranquila, me recuesto en mi cama mi mente se llena de imágenes de como jugaba con Jack y mis poderes, miro mis guantes, pero desisto de la idea, sin el a mi lado me daba miedo intentar, sabía que no volvería, no después de lo que le dije, pero tenía que hacerlo, esta boda era para lo que había nacido.

Dejo que mi mente divague, de inmediato una sucesión de imágenes, de mi vida la llenan, como jugaba de niña con Anna, Jack y su hermana, el día del accidente donde Jack había muerto y donde Anna casi le acompaña, el día donde todo cambio, mi tiempo de encierro donde trate de controlarme, cuando me entere que me tenía que casar apenas cumpliera 18, con alguien que no conocía, como investigué de ese reino sin encontrar mucho, como Anna a tocar a mi puerta pidiendo que saliera jugar con ella, también las conversaciones que oía atreves de la puerta hicieron acto de presencia, el cómo me entere lo que le paso a la familia de Jack, de cómo habían reducido la servidumbre, era mi forma de saber que ocurría en palacio, y lo que pensaban de mí.

Recuerdo como descubrí lo del tratado y la primera vez que mi a Jack, cuando volví a jugar con mi hermana, pero ahora todo se había ido, el día de mañana me casaría con alguien detestable que me había engañado y a mis padres también, oigo que llaman a la puerta, temí que fuera él "Vamos Elsa, si fuera él hubiera entrado sin tocar"

-Elsa- era mi prima, eso era nuevo- ¿Puedo pasar?- me levanto a quitarle el seguro de la puerta, abriéndola- Hola

-Hola- saludo, le hago a un lado para que entre- ¿Necesitabas algo?

-Que directa- me contesta- necesitaba hablar contigo

-Adelante

-Es sobre tu encierro- comienza algo temerosa, estuve a punto de sacarla pero continuo- **yo también estuve encerrada por mucho tiempo, podría decirse que secuestrada hasta que Flynn me rescato.

-No entiendo- le dijo porque enserio no comprendo a que vine todo esto, pero me comienza a contar que fue robada de la cuna por una bruja que fingió ser u madre porque su cabello antes era rubio, que tenía propiedades curativas, sonaba extraño pero yo controlaba el hielo, me contó como fue que su prometido llego a donde la tenía encerrada y como la mujer contrato a unos bandidos, dice que los recuerda bien porque los vio después en los calabazos del palacio, pelirrojos muy altos y fornidos, que tal vez mellizos, pienso en los hermanos de Hans, casi por inercia, "Vamos Elsa tienes un problema", continua diciendo como es que su prometido le corto el cabello para liberarla, cuando termina de contarlo, me deja pensando, "Y ¿Si Jack vino a destruir ese miedo que me mantiene prisionera?, Elsa tú lo alejaste, el no volverá"

Con esos pensamientos me voy quedando poco a poco dormida, mañana sería un día muy ajetreado.

….

Como lo supuse me levantaron apenas despunto el alba, pude ver a todos vueltos locos decorando todo, me llevaron con las demás chicas, Mérida me saludo, pero inmediatamente fui secuestrada por mi madre y otras muchachas, entre todas me arreglaron el cabello y maquillaron, por más que trate que no me tocaran fue imposible, después mi madre me ayudo con mi vestido, trata de abrazarse cuando estoy lista pero la rechazo, no quería hacerle daño ahora que mis poderes estaban tan inestables, me conducen a el despacho de mi padre donde ya estaba el esperándome,

No sé cuánto paso, pero el rompió el silencio

-Hija- dice mi padre horas antes de la boda- sé que debí darte oportunidad de escoger hacer meses, así que- suspira- hable con los reyes de las Islas del Sur

-¿Para qué?

-Logre que- vuelve a suspirar, eso es serio- cuando se casen, si no logran llevarse bien o no funcionan, podrás pedir la anulación sin guerra

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar casada?

-6 meses

Asiento

"Ves Elsa, solo 6 meses unida a esa monstruo y serás libre, si claro, seguramente el inventaría algo para que la fusión fuera lo antes posible, además compartiríamos habitación, tarde o temprano se daría cuanta de mis poderes, aun no los podía controlar, sin Jack a mi lado, ahora sabía que él era el hombre que amaba y que lo había alejado de mi por temor"

-Majestad- un mozo abrió la puerta- es hora, solo faltan 2 príncipes del Sur, pero los reyes dicen que están presos

Ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la capilla, ya no había vuelta atrás.

…

Estoy a caminando en el pasillo principal de la iglesia, vestida de blanco, acompañada de mi padre y al final del altar esta un hombre esperándome, la boda de ensueño, todo delicadamente adornado de blanco tul, incluso mis manos y las rosas del ramo que sostengo en ellas, pero hay un detalle, el hombre que me espera al final del pasillo, al cual mi padre me va a entregar no es al que amo.

Lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Cómo es que llegue a aceptar esta boda?

El hombre al que amo, debe de estar kilómetros lejos de aquí, ignorando que está sucediendo, aunque parezca absurdo, yo misma me encargue de eso.

-Elsa, relájate- ordeno en un susurro mi padre, apenas me había dado cuenta que esta rígida y con movimientos estáticos, espero que solo él lo haya notado.

Llegamos al final del pasillo, allí estaba el esperándome o mejor dicho a mi reino.

-Hans de las Islas del Sur-comenzó mi padre con su habitual solemnidad de rey-Hoy te entrego en santo matrimonio a la más grande de mis hijas y uno de mis grandes tesoros.

Poso una de mis manos cubierta con mis guantes blancos, sentí como por dentro mis manos empezaban a liberar hielo, pero Hans no pareció notarlo, gracias al cielo.

-Cuidare con mi vida este gran tesoro-contesto únicamente el príncipe tomando mi mano y girando hacia el altar.

Comenzaron los ritos eucarísticos, pero no era consiente realmente de que decía el sacerdote, no paraba de ver alrededor justo detrás de mí, estaba Mérida e Hippo, seguidos de mis padres, Anna, los jefes de Berk, los de Corona, Rapunzel con Flynn y otra gente que no identifique. Detrás de Hans estaban sus padres, o eso supuse y sus 12 hermanos mayores, en realidad solo encontré a 10***, pero por lo que sabía 2 estaban en prisión en Corona.

-Hans príncipe de las Islas del Sur, ¿Aceptas a Elsa princesa de Arendelle como tu esposa, para amarla, respetarla y unificar sus reinos hasta que la muerte los separe?

"¿Qué ya había llegado esa parte?"

-Sí, acepto

"Bien, tranquila Elsa, respira"

-Elsa princesa de Arendelle, ¿Aceptas a Hans príncipe de las Islas del Sur como tu futuro esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y unificar sus reinos hasta que la muerte los separe?

"¿Qué? La respuesta era obvia, no, no, no, no quería casarme con él, ¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto?

Claro Elsa ¿Olvidas todo lo que pasaste estos meses?

No podía contestar y menos sabiendo perfectamente todo lo que pasó. Ojala hace 6 meses me hubiera rehusado, ahora debo tomar una decisión"

Tome aire y valor, para dar mi respuesta definitiva

-Acepto-digo aun sorprendida por mi decisión, pero era lo correcto- por mi pueblo acepto

-Por el poder que me concede la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer, príncipe y princesa de Arendelle y Las Islas del Sur- dice alzando las manos- Puede besar a la novia

Hans se inclina para quitarme el velo de la cara, pero al tratar de besarme, me hago a un lado, era su esposa pero no lo amaba y eso debería quedar claro ante todos.

* * *

><p>*Mi primer pensamiento al escribirlo<p>

**Si no han visto enredados, esto es spoiler

***Son 10 porque Elsa cuanta también a Hans, pero el mozo no lo cuenta a él

Lo sé no lo vieron venir, soy muy cruel Hacclk1006, pero cruel es bueno. Iba a tener un final muy diferente pero hablando con una amiga Dayana, (Si lo estás leyendo Hola), decidí ponerlo así, nos vemos la próxima semana con el capitulo 08


	8. Esperanza

**Sálvame**

Cap.08

Esperanza

Hola chico(a) s, lo siento por no subir capitulo, estuve ocupada, y tenía un lió en la cabeza, sobre dejarlo así o ponerle más drama, por lo tanto si estuve consultando y pensando y luego llego la escuela, les agradezco sus comentarios, este capítulo será algo largo como modo de disculpa, los quiero, disfruten

* * *

><p>Como era esperarse, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, sin decir que mi "esposo" casi me asesina con la mirada, pero yo había tomado mi decisión, mi padre llego a mi "rescate", indicando que camináramos por el pasillo como esposos.<p>

La fiesta es en el gran salón, gracias al cielo apenas empezó, fui separada de él, aparentemente la novia es más solicitada sola que acompañada, en los momentos que me dejan sola, voy a pedirle disculpas a mi hermana por dejarla sola, ella estaba con Mérida y Rapunzel, apenas me ven me reciben con un abrazo, y cuando intento disculparme, ellas se muestran comprensivas, y seguimos platicando, pero en la ventana me pareció ver una mata de pelo blanco pasar, y pareciera que necesitaba una confirmación, una ligera escarcha cubrió la ventana, eso había 2 personas en el reino capaz de hacer, yo era una, eso solo podía significar que Jack había vuelto.

Me disculpe, y salí lo más rápido que puse sin verme sospechosa, al salir del castillo, justo en la parte del lago, estaba él. Estaba claramente frustrado haciendo rabietas

-¿Jack Frost?- aventure, él se tranquilizó, ya que dejo de hacer su rabieta, pero no volteo-¿Jack me escuchas?

-Princesa Elsa-me dijo un tanto frio, pude notar una nota de dolor, seguía sin voltear a verme- Me parece que la fiesta es dentro, donde la espera su marido

-Jack- dije acercándome a él- Lo siento, no debi decirte…

-Exacto-me corto y al fin se dio la vuelta para verme, había marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas- fue un golpe bajo princesa, aparentemente a usted no le afecta*

-Jack- le dijo aproximándome pero él se aleja, no entiendo porque dijo eso- Si piensas eso, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La luna- dice señalándola- y el viento me trajeron, pensé que usted necesitaba mi ayuda, que se sentía sola, pero veo que es feliz el día de su boda

-Sabes que no es cierto- le respondo y siento unas lágrimas traicioneras rodar por mis mejillas- Sabes la razón por la que me case, adiós Jack Frost*

Note como a mi paso todo e congelaba, pero no me importaba, solo quería ir a encerrarme en mi habitación, y no salir jamás.

Esa noche, mi noche de bodas, Hans durmió en otra habitación, la que se supone que compartiríamos pero gracias a mi estado emocional, no pudieron siquiera acercarse en donde yo me encontraba, y todo el miedo que en este tiempo se había ido desvaneciendo, volvió con más fuerza, pero solo esa noche me permitiría arrastrar por él, por el dolor de perder a Jack, por la desesperación de estar casada con alguien como Hans, tan despreciable y falso, mañana fingiría que todo estaba bien, sellaría mi corazón, pero hoy no, hoy dejaría que mis emociones corrieron libres aunque el hielo que emergiera de mi cubriera la habitación, así fue como quede dormida.

….

Había pasado una semana desde la boda, aun no compartía habitación con Hans, pues tenía miedo de que descubriera mis poderes, varias veces me pareció ver escarcha en la ventana de la estancia donde me encontrara o incluso la figura de Jack por los bosques, pero esa era una idea ridícula, "Jack Frost no volverá Elsa, acéptalo".

-Elsa- llama mi hermana, la recibo, ella entendía, aunque parezca sorpréndete, que Hans tramaba algo, y que por desgracia me incluía-Hola

-Anna-le dije lo más serena posible, yo ya había cerrado mi corazón-¿Necesitas algo?

-Elsa…- dice y luego piensa sus palabras-…¿Quién es Jack Frost?

-Anna- le digo un tanto sorprendida- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Bueno- y vi como sus mejillas e tornaban rojas- anoche vine a verte pero estabas dormida y dijiste "Jack Frost"**

- Bueno…- y le dijo que Jack Frost es el espíritu del invierno, y una que otra cosa sobre su historia como humano, evitando el hecho de que fue nuestro amigo de infancia, y nuestro pequeño amorío, aunque eso me doliera en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Bajamos a comer, ya que desde que estaba casada Hans técnicamente me arrastraba fuera de mi habitación, por lo cual prefería ir por mi propio pie, también me recriminaba por no compartir habitación, aunque no entendí muy bien, por qué***, por lo poco que entendí de su conversación, a pesar de estar sentado a mi lado, es que quería hacer la unión de los reinos lo antes posible, mi padre solo respondió que los reyes decidían, no lo tenía muy contento, ya que hace unas noches había dicho que quería que me fuera a vivir con él a su reino, cosa que a nadie agrado.

Los días pasaron y mis padres fueron a la boda de mi prima Rapunzel****, Anna y yo queríamos acompañarlos, pero Hans "opino" que no fuera ya que como él no fue invitado y yo era su esposa, no era correcto que solo se presentara uno, así que me quede en casa, junto con Anna ya que no le gustaba que el estuviera mucho tiempo a solas con él, Anna a veces me sorprendía. El día de su partida nos despedimos y mandamos nuestros saludos al reino de Corona

Esa misma noche, me encontraba contestándole una carta a Mérida e Hippo, en la que me decían que iban a ser papas*****, cuando que trataban de abrir mi puerta

-Tranquila Anna- dije abriendo la puerta, pensando que era mi hermana, cuál fue mi sorpresa que era "mi esposo"-¿Qué desea príncipe Hans?

-Elsa, Elsa- dice acercándose a mí, puedo ver esa furia contenida en sus ojos- vengo a reclamar lo que es mío, a mi esposa

Dicho eso, me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarme, trate de forcejear, pero era más fuerte que yo, sentí como sus manos se buscaban acariciarme, pero yo me resistía, mordí su labio, tratando de que me soltara, pero eso solo le dio más ganas, oí la tela de mi vestido rasgarse, pero cuando sus manos tocaron mi piel expuesta, se detuvo, no perdí el tiempo y hui, corrí tan rápido como pude hasta que llegue a el lago que estaba fuera del castillo

-¡Elsa¡- oí a mi hermana, no la podía dejar con ese monstruo, pero yo también podía herirla, volteo y veo como hay un camino de escarcha, hasta donde estoy, le dirijo una mirada, que significa "Huye", ella entendió, y fue, espero que a buscar ayuda.

Aun no sabía cómo iba a pasar, pero pude oír a otra persona llegar, me aventuro y veo que mis pasos congelan el agua lo bastante para que pueda ir sobre de ella, y así puedo alejarme de ese ser tan miserable.

* * *

><p>*Diría Sr. Frost, pero no sonaría tan dramático<p>

**Un poco acosadora Anna

***Elsa tan inocente

****Si, también pienso que iban a esa boda

*****Hippo no pierde el tiempo

Iti: Si lo se, sorprende, y también espero que Jack le patee el culo :p

Nastinka: No te mates, y estoy haciendo de lo imposible posible.

Gracias a la gente tiene alerta y/o favoritos, los quiero, es probable que subo un capitulo el sábado o el viernes, los quiero, y perdón por dejarlos abandonados


End file.
